


Love can cut through pain

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Finale Quirin and Varian [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place during the finale episode.It isent the Mindstone breaking that broke though Quirins controlled mind, but the love and determination of one amazing Alchemist son.How the mind control part should have went.
Series: Finale Quirin and Varian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651327
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Love can cut through pain

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the one part where Varian was gone in this weird world during his dads control was stupid 
> 
> So much wasted potential.
> 
> So I had to create my own part.

"Why dont we get him somewhere more comfortable". Eugunes tone soft an comforting weight on Varians shoulder, whose lips twitched nodding gaze never wavering from his dads still frame. 

With Eugune and Varians help they started to move Quirin towards and secluded place only to hear the rest of their friends give an cry, rushing back they noticed they were the only one in the room.

"Well that cant ve good". Varian stated blinking as the group had been suxkdd into Demantius invention .

"'Come on dad, if we dont get this thing up and running and get our friends back. Then Rapunzels plan will all fall apart". 

"Then let's get moving, although they really are more his friends".

"Uhh guys". Varian stated uneasy as one of. animals started to pull off his dads helmet. "If they get that off then well that". Varisn stated as his dad eyes glowed an blue color.

Eugune grasped the Alchemist's shoulder as Varisn took an step towards him, he backed off seeing the glare being directed at him.

"Dad?". Varian stated cautiously. "Its me". Vsrian yelped as his dad charged at him only getting out of harm's way when King Edmund struggled with the older male 

Varian swallowed feeling uneasy at the angered look in his dads eyes, the near feral expression that even in his worst days never harbored. Taking an deep breath he ducked in between King Edmund's arms hands pushing his dads chest. Eyes directly at his Dad.

"Varian". Eugune started.

"QUIET!". Varian turned towards his dad. "Dad, I know it hurts. And I know this moonstone was everything you ever stood for when you were younger. You took an promise to the Moonstone. I get that but you remember what we promised mom all those years ago? When she died? We PROMISED her wed take care of each other. That's wed never give up on one another. I need you to COME back dad. I need you" The Alchemist's voice wavered. "I csnt do this alone. I need you dad. Now more then ever". He buried his face into his dads chest. "Please come back".

To Eugune and King Edmund's astonishment Quirins eyes flickered back to his normal color, features exhausted pained. "Varian". His voice rasped. 

"Dad!". Varian reached up touching his dads cheek he could see the pain his dad was in. "Guys! I need you to find that stone now! I will stay here with my dad".

"No son". Quirins tone tired. "To dangerous I". He winced as bolts of blue washed over him.

"I am NOT leaving you!". Varians tone firm. "Eugune! King Edmund! GO!".

Eugune looked uneasy meeting his dads gaze who nodded eyes firm casting an glance at his ex knight and his son.

"I truly believe hes got this son". Touchinf Eugunes shoulder, both males quickly jumping out of the way when Hector charged at them, still taken over by the stone. "And now would be an good time".

Looking at Varian one last time Eugune and his dad ran out of the Castle Eugune just hoped the kid knew what he was doing. 

___________________________________________________  
"Varian". Quirins tone soft, pained, "You shouldn't be around me, I could hurt you". His eyes closed as his son gently lowered him to the ground.

"I am not leaving you". Varians tone soft as he dug in his backpack grabbing some water and an cloth, he gently put the cool cloth on his dads forehead, lips twitching as Quirin let out an soft sigh. "This should help with the headache". 

Quirin gazed at his son with half lided eyes watching as his son dug through his bag trying to find somthing, he looked so much like his mother. And the kindness he held was 10 fold to hers, after everything they had been through. And how he had used to treat his son.

Swallowing Quirin reached out hand gently gripping his sons getting Varians attention.

"How did I get so lucky to have an son like you,". Quirins tone soft. "After everything I did, how I treated you for years". The ex knight winced as another bout of pain traveled through him.

"Hey". Varians tone soft. "You were just trying to protect me. We seem to sometimes forget the promise we made to mom, we dont have to do this alone. YOU dont have to do this alone". Varian snuggled against his dads side eyes gazing into his dads eyes. 

"You". His voice wavered. "Are such an amazing person". Varians tone wavered. "An amazing dad, you fought for King Edmund, you warned the King about the raindrop, got no recognition for it, you take on an whole village by yourself. Have an crazy kid who used to blow up the village". The Teenager cringed.

"Varian, look at me".

Varian jerked his gaze up meeting his dads eyes, eyes filled with tears.

"YOU are the best thing to ever happen to me,YOU keep me going, forget being an knight, forget being the Village leader. None of this matters, YOU son are what matters the most to me. Your mother would be so proud. I am so proud of the young man you have become".

Varian let an couple tears drop an gloved hand wiping them away.

"You should rest" Varian tone soft wiping the tears away, "conserve your energy. I'll keep watch I wont let anything happen to you".

"I trust you". Quirin his hand never leaving Varians closed his eyes falling into an peaceful sleep. 

___________________________________________________

Varian didnt know how long he was in his own thoughts he jolted feeling thr grip of his dad's hand stronger, jerking his gaze towards his dad Varisn felt relief wash over him at the clear look in his dads eyes.

No longer looking completely, exhausted, the Teenager swallowed thickly.

"Dad?". Varian stated softly as Quirin leaned on his arm behind his back pushing himself up partway. "Is it over? Is the mind stone broken".

"Its over son". Quirins tone strong. "I felt it break the control over me is gone".

Letting our an choked sob Varian lunged into his dads arms who wrapped an strong arm around his son, their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed relishing being together once again.

"I thought I was going to lose you". Varians tone soft. "I…was so scared".

"I am fine son thanks to you". Quirin tugged his son closer. "Your words, your comfort and love pulled me though the mind stone. I couldnt have done this without you son".

Warmth filled the Teenagers chest. 

Helping his dad to his feet taking on some of the males weight while he regained his strength the two made their way to Demantions machine, after an moment quirin stood up to full height offering his son an warm and loving smile. His dad look so heroic in his knights suit making Varian feel even prouder if that was possible of having him as an dad.

"I think once this is all over you and I, and Ruddiger of course. Need to go on vacation".

"I think…that's an great idea". Varisn chuckled. "After all of this chaos the last few years were over due".

Varian touched the lever of Demantions machine, his dads larger hand placed on top of his.

"What do you say son? Time to get our friends back".

"Let's do it!". 

"One"

Two".

"Three".

The portal opened.


End file.
